Image of Freedom
by Arham-imov
Summary: “Savor each moment spent with everything you will leave behind.” He was warned. “ When the time comes you want to comeback for it.They might not be at the same place you left it.” He just had to learn the hard way. Freedom costs too much Sasuke..SasuSaku
1. REFUSAL

Image of Freedom 

Newly formed Team 7 Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi successfully retrieves Sasuke from Orochimaru. However, Sasuke refuses to comeback to Konoha until Itatchi is dead. Torn between the need for revenge and possible happiness, ambition and friendship, duty and love, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura faces the insanity in deciphering the true image of freedom.

Chapter 1 –Refusal 

"What did you say Sasuke-teme?!" a voice echoed through the woods. A furious blond of age fifteen was trying his best to contain the anger. The raven haired boy, seemed indifferent to the rage directed at him as he stares blankly.

" Dobe, I won't repeat myself." The comment made the later angrier "Why you bastard! After all we've gone through just for you!" He couldn't keep his body from shaking. The raven haired boy sighed and turned away. As he was about to walk out.

"Sasuke, wait." It sounded more like order rather than a request from a certain silver haired man. "Wait until she wakes up…" Arms crossed he directed his gaze on a pink haired girl in slumber. Looking back at the blacked haired boy. " You owe her at most another good bye." The statement made the blond boy more furious. "You're going to let him go away Kakashi?!" shouting while pointing at the other boy. "We've searched for him all this time, saved his ass and now you want to just release him like that?!" The silver haired looked at the blond boy. "He is not a prisoner Naruto. Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke is free from the seal, and therefore he is no longer a threat to Konoha."

"But Kakashi, he belongs to Konoha. That's why he must comeback." The blacked haired boy looked at the arguing men. "I belong to no one but myself. I shall do as I please." The blond boy rushed towards and grabbed him by the collar. "You insolent bastard, you're not just a traitor but also an ingrate." The other boy just smirked "If you want to settle this, I can fight anytime" This angered the blond more. "Why you, after all that Sakura-chan had to go through.." He was about to hit Sasuke when Kakashi grabbed his fist. "No more fighting, Sakura is resting." Separating the two young men. "Sasuke, stay until she awakens, you owe her your life. And Naruto, don't fuss about Sasuke." he eyed the raven haired boy. "If the time comes we have to hunt him down because of his foolishness, we will just have to do our job." Sasuke crossed his arms. "So are you going to kill me then?" he asked challengingly. "If need be" was an affirmative response from Kakashi. "When you step out on us, before and after Sakura awakes, it means you can be an enemy."

Naruto gasped at his former sensei's words. "What the heck are you saying Kakashi?!" The silver haired Jounin just smiled underneath his mask. "Simple, he better live a good life alone and kill his brother. As long as he doesn't give Konoha trouble, there won't be any problems." Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't think Tsunade oba-sama would agree to that" Kakashi patted Naruto's head. "Actually, that idea came from her." The last statement surprised both teens. Naruto's eyes widened. "Why would she suggest such a thing?!" Sasuke just gave his arrogant smirk " Well a Hokage is intelligent, no wonder she saw it my way." Clenching his fists Naruto raised his voice "What are you trying to imply?!" Sasuke stepped forward "That you're stupid dobe." Kakashi stood in between "Enough you two. Naruto get us some firewood and Sasuke we need to have a small talk first before you go."

There was something in Kakashi's voice that made both boys feel obedient. "You better still be here teme, when I get back" Sasuke just glared at him "I don't take orders from you dobe." Naruto turned around. "You talk too much for your own good." With that said Naruto disappeared in the darkness.

Kakashi sat near the slumbering Sakura and motioned Sasuke to do the same. The younger boy sat opposite his former sensei. He didn't notice it but as he sat his eyes were focused on the sleeping figure in front of him. Quietly he sat beside her, "Now Sasuke let's have our short talk."


	2. Relinquish

Chapter 2 – Relinquish 

Kakashi stayed silent while Sasuke stares quietly at his former female teammate. "Savor each moment spent with everything you will leave behind." Sasuke broke out of his reverie "What are you saying?" Kakashi looked at Sakura. " When the time comes you want to comeback for it.." Kakashi eyed Sasuke seriously. " They might not be at the same place you left it."

Sasuke's eyes flickered. "If it isn't there, then it wasn't mine in the first place." Kakashi sighed _"Looks like nothing will change his mind, might as well give him time to spend with her." _ Kakashi stood up. "Hey I thought we're going to talk." Dusting his pants "You already gave me your answer Sasuke." Kakashi stretching his arms "Stay here, I'll go find Sai. I want to make sure he disposed of Orochimaru's body properly." Sasuke humphed "Why do I have to baby sit?" Kakashi eyed him jokingly "Because this could be the last." With that said he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke was once again left to stare at the girl beside him. He would never admit it out loud but Sakura has changed a lot and in his opinion for the better. She kept her hair at shoulder length, maybe to avoid distractions while training. Despite the length her pink hair made her more feminine than any other woman he met. As the moonlight touched her skin, he realized that she contained a glow different from any other. He stretched his arms and reached out to touch her cheek. _"Soft and fragile.." _ was what he thought. The sensation on his skin gave him an urge to come closer. To resist the temptation, he withdrew his hand.

"There is no way in hell we'll let you near her again if you leave." From afar another blacked haired boy spoke. "You gave her so much pain it would be best if you keep away." Sasuke eyed the speaker underneath the tree's shadow. "And who asked for your opinion?" The other just smiled. " Well if you're going to leave her, you might as well stand up for it."

"What are you driving at?" Sasuke was beginning to get irritated. "Don't come running back to her when you finish your vengeance spree. Even if you do kill your brother, there won't be anything left for you after that. You might consider coming back to Konoha since I heard the Hokage will not penalize you if you behave while you're away." Sai finished. "You think that I am that weak person to beg for leftovers?" Sasuke snorted. "You don't know me." Sai stepped out of the shadows. "Maybe I don't, but I know the feeling of living just to kill." Sai eyed Sakura's sleeping form. " Then I realized that kind of life was not worth living at all. You know I must thank you…" Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. "Because if you didn't leave, I won't be able to meet them. I won't be happy right now. I guess someone's sorrow is another's happiness."

"You talk too much pray tell." Sasuke glared. " You can do whatever you want Uchiha. Just don't bother her anytime in the future. And I'll even do you a favor." Sai continued to smile. "What favor would that be smiley?" Sai placed a hand on his chest, where his heart is. " I'll make her forget about you."

Those words shocked Sasuke to the very core of his being. _" Make her forget about me?"_ He managed to keep his straight face above his disturbed mind. " How do you plan to do that?" Sasuke challenged. "I don't know yet, however I will find a way. If that day comes can you promise me something?" Sasuke crossed his arms. "I don't do business with crazy people." Sai's face displayed wonder. "You considered Orochimaru sane? Your definitions are strange Uchiha. What did Sakura see in you?" Sasuke stood from his seat. " I needed the power and now it is in me. That's all that matters." Sai sighed somewhat in relief. "What was that for?" the irritated Uchiha asked. "You said the power is all that matters. As for me, I have this alien feeling in me saying that my new team matters a lot. However, Sakura matters the most. Since power is your sole priority, I'm relieved to know we won't have conflicting interest in the future." Sai was getting on Sasuke's nerves. "What favor do you want from me? The future thing you were blabbing about?" Sai's eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Once you kill your brother, if you decide to come back to Konoha. Please don't fall in love with Sakura."

"You're crazy, what makes you think I'll fall in love with her?" the Uchiha retorted. " I just want to make sure. A lot of guys especially shinobi's from Konoha and other places will go after her. But she doesn't seem interested in them. You are the only threat Uchiha, maybe because you're her first love and a friend just the same."

"I won't fall in love with her you have my word on that." Upon saying those words he began to feel a sting of pain within himself. "Is that all what you want?" Sasuke inquired. "A shinobi never backs out on his word Uchiha. Thank you, if you want to be friends with her I don't mind. You already know your limits."

What was wrong with this guy? He seems begging him to stay way from Sakura. But he has no intentions of staying or keeping any ties. Sakura would just be in a way, a weakness he might not be able to protect. Maybe she would be better of with Sai. At least he seems really interested in her. _"You should savor each moment that you spend.." _ Came echoing in the back of his head. "_with everything you will leave behind."_ Sasuke sighed, how come he has this strange feeling of defeat within him? " Just make sure you'll take good care of her smiley. She's a cry baby so make sure she won't cry because of you or else.." There was threat in his words. "Or else what Uchiha?" Sasuke gave one of his signature smirks. " I will personally, come back for you, a liter of your blood for every tear that will drop from her eyes."

Sai extended his hand to Sasuke. "It's just fair, so we have a deal then?" Sasuke was taken aback by the gesture. Sai was really serious about this favor as he calls it. There was no sense in turning back now. A shinobi never goes back on his word. Sasuke reluctantly raised his hand and shaked hands with Sai. The pact was finished, the contract has been agreed. Sai's face glowed with genuine smile and eyes full of light. Both men released their hands from the handshake. Sai walked past Sasuke to check on the slumbering Sakura. Sasuke remained still in his position eyebrows twitching and body shaking. An instance flashed through his head. _" When the time comes you want to comeback for it.."_ His chest seems to be getting suffocated by now. _" They might not be at the same place you left it." _He began to feel a certain sadness once more. A feeling so familiar to him, it was just like the day he left Konoha. The day he rejected her love, which he believed, was infatuation. However something inside him is nagging his conscience. He looked at Sai, the smiling boy has laid Sakura's head on his lap. His hands were gently stroking her hair. He felt lost. "I have sold myself to the devil again…" was all he could mutter in the darkness.


	3. Retreating

Chapter 3 Retreating 

Sakura began to stir at Sai's touch. Slowly eyes fluttering, her body felt so heavy. Chakra loss always makes her body feel dead. Breathing in she inquired "Sai, is Sasuke okay?" She really can't help but think of him. The paper manipulator smiled and nodded. "Do you want to see him?" Sakura weakly nodded. Carefully Sai assisted her to sit up.

Sasuke a few meters away saw this gesture. He felt cheated as Sai gently held Sakura by her waist. Her head leaning on another's chest, he felt lost. It seems that the bargain has now begun. He had to withdraw away and fast. As Sasuke turned his heel to leave a soft meek voice called out "Sasuke…Sasuke-kun please wait…."

Weakly Sakura tried to stand up. "Ugly, be careful." Sai irritatedly said. "I can stand by myself thank you." Was her retort with sarcasm. Sasuke continued to walk away. "Sasuke-kun wait!!" she screamed. He had to speed up his pace. There is no time to hear her drama, no sense in seeing her cry once again. And all of these emotions are because of him.

In a flash a figure came in front and pushed him back. "The lady said wait teme can't you understand that?" Irritated he regain his composure and blurted out. "What do you want from me? Like I said before I am not going anywhere else until Itachi is dead."

"We know that Sasuke-kun, we have no intention of dragging you back to Konoha." She stated sadly. "I just need to do some standard operating procedures then you can go." She tried to say with confidence. "And what are these standard procedures?" Sasuke hissed back. "Well that's for Sakura-chan to know and for us not to find out." Kakashi answered out of the blue. "Are you making fun of me?" Sasuke was beginning to loose his temper. "I can take on all four of you, if you want trouble." He challenged. "No, Sasuke, we are not looking for trouble. Enough chakra has been spent." Kakashi reassured. "So what is it then?" Uchiha hissed.

"Kakash senseii, Naruto and Sai please leave us. I'll get back to you when the procedure is finished." Sai huffed. "What's so confidential about it?" Sakura smirked "If I told you it wouldn't be secret now don't it?" Sasuke didn't like the way she smiled at the paper manipulator. "You have been doing to much secret jutsus and know a lot of forbidden ones. You might get killed by it one of these days." Sai can't help but say. "Now,now Sai we won't let that happen, if I had to transfer all my chakra just to save her I would." Naruto said with conviction. Sakura glanced at her current teammates. They cared about her so much, if only Sasuke could at least be half of that. "Thanks guys, don't worry this is just a simple secret jutsu." Sasuke backed away "I refuse to be under any kind of control."

"This isn't control Sasuke-kun just precaution. Please guys leave, I have to lay the bargain down" Sasuke for some reason decided to comply. In a flash the three men were out of sight, leaving only the beautiful flower in front of him. "This is for Konoha's security purposes only. When you were down after fighting Orochimaru I did my best to heal your injuries." Sasuke interrupted "Am I supposed to be thanking you now?" He sounded as a total ingrate that he wanted to project.

"No I don't expect such a thing from you. After all you are too well known in knocking me down and walking out of my life." These words somehow pained him a certain way he can't place his finger on. "That aside, I didn't just heal I placed a seal on that will of favor to Konoha." This statement took Sasuke's attention. "What did you do to me?"

"I have placed a poisoned capsule inside your body. I and a chosen number of shinobi had seal it. To make it short, if you decide to be trouble for Konoha it will simply unseal itself and assure you of your death. So be careful of your motives Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha has power over you." She waited for his response.

"So all I have to do is not have any sort of killing intent for Konoha correct?" Sakura nodded. "I have no problem with that. Honestly, when I left I had no intentions of betraying the village. However, it was the only way I could attain the power I long for. I told myself that I would leave Konoha alone as long as they do the same." He said as a matter of fact.

He really had no care of whatsoever to come back. Sakura had nothing left to do but respond. "We're leaving you alone, so stay out of trouble. If in case you die, Konoha's hunter nins will be able to find your body. The capsule also serves as a tracking device if the bearer is dead." He looked back at her " What for? Why do you have to take my dead body?"

"Your sharingan is popular to other mad scientists out there. We don't want them possessing it. If you do die, Konoha will make sure the your eyes will be disposed or used wisely." She kept her voice calm and stern. "You talk as if I'm a commodity. I see that even my former village has view me as a thing." He was beginning to hurt. He knew people won't love him after what he has done. To treat him as an object seemed too much. He looked at the woman in front of him, is she viewing him that way? She wasn't really into healing him earlier. It was all because of the blasted sealed capsule she had to place.

"It's the price you have to pay for you decisions Sasuke." He looked at her with a blank expression. Sakura started making hand seals. "This is good bye Uchiha Sasuke. Let's just hope that if we do meet both of us are still breathing." With that statement she was gone in a puff of smoke.

As the remnants of smoke fade, Sasuke had begun to realize he was alone. The people who cared about him has finally turned away. Though he hated to admit, Itachi did have a reason to call him "Foolish little brother".


	4. Remorse

**There, I tried my best to make my format more reader friendly. To all those who keep on reading thank you very much. Especially those first five reviewers of mine: **

**TinhThuyVan, Cursed Dragon, YinYangWhite Tiger, Wrath-of the-ebil-pheonix and icygirl2. All of you inspire to finish this story. This chapter is for you!!!**

**Chapter 4 – Remorse**

The wind blew mildly as Sasuke stood rooted on his spot. Sakura walked out on him. He couldn't accept that fact that she on purposely left him. No tears or remorse, she left him just like that. She has set him free. However he had never thought that freedom could be so lonely. He has once again lost another reason to live for aside from vengeance.

Sakura's knees wobbled, the teleportation jutsu was too much for her due to chakra loss. She was a around 20 meters short of her target destination. At this rate the medic nin decided to rest. Her teammates will go looking for her soon. She has enough chakra to be detected. Sakura promised herself she won't cry because of him. Her past lamentations were good for a lifetime. It's time to set herself free from him.

Naruto sighed. He thought after the crazy snake sannin's death things would go back to normal. How wrong he was, the friend he even considered, as a brother is gone. He made a promise of a lifetime whose success faltered just now. Good thing the one whom he has promised seem to not mind the brokenness of it. Starting today he has other things to attend to. It's high time he takes his Hokage dream to the next level. More promising ninjas are popping up everyday. He must no be left behind .In order to free himself from the image of a Jinchuuruki he must be the village's hero. Upon reaching this goal he can obtain full liberty.

Sasuke wanted to walk away but he didn't know were to start. How on earth is he going to find his brother now? True he need alliances to get information, but his former team seven mates are not supposed to be dragged into this mess. It was enough they risked their lives killing Orochimaru. And yes the Akatsuki will be after Naruto again, however not until another 3 years. It's a good thing some unsealing rituals happen in cycles. He will do his best to make sure Itachi isn't one of Akatsuki's popping up again. At least that way he can repay Naruto. He can prove to Kakashi that he is still his best student. And Sakura, his mind went blank after thinking of her. What can he do for Sakura? For all the things she has done for him. Inside of him he silently wished, that she will stay loyal to him. However with the events that just happened earlier. It seems he has no choice but to stay away. A shionobi never backs out from his words. Even if he did want to come near, he has promised to keep distant.

Sakura reflected on her final conversion with Tsunade before they left.

"_Sakura I need to get something cleared to you." Sakura eyed her master "What is it sensei?" Tsunade looked at her seriously. "Even if your team successfully beat Orochimaru. It doesn't mean Sasuke will be coming home. And I am not talking about his death. I meant his free will and pride." Sakura nodded. "Sasuke is a proud person. I know that he would reject us even if we do beat that crazy ex-teammate of mine." Sakura looked up the stars afraid of what she'll hear next. 'Sakura, I've thought about this. This is a direct order, when Orochimaru is beaten and Sasuke refuses to comeback, promise me you won't force him." Sakura was shocked with the request. " I don't think I can't promise that Tsunade-sama. I would drag him back here as long as I am able." Tsunade smirked. " I knew it you would answer that way. But listen to me first Sakura…" Sakura nodded. " When Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke is no longer a slave to the curse. Konoha and its secrets are safe. I believe he won't betray us farther than choosing strength over his hometown. When he decides to live on his own and seek his brother allow him to do so."_

"_But sensei we can't just leave him alone" Tsunade smiled at her. "Sakura our goal is to save him from the curse and heal his external wounds. But we can never heal his internal wounds. He has to heal them all himself. Take it from me." _

"_Is that the reason why you left Konoha Tsunade-sama. Because of the bitter memories here?" Tsunade nodded. " We we're at war. My fiancée, parents and brother died. Along with it my dreams. I decided to leave to forget since this place is full of memories of them." "But sensei you decided to return and be Hokage." Sakura answered._

"_That's because I realized that no matter where I ran Konoha will follow me. And there is no other place for me. That is what Sasuke has to decide on his own. " Sakura's eyes saddened "That's why I have to let him go.." _

Sakura expected the decision to hurt and hunt her for the longest time. All she could do is to remain strong and overcome the sadness. She slowly closed her eyes. Her body was demanding rest whose demand she fully surrendered to.

It seems that with age people tend to be emotional. When he thanked her 3 years ago, it was a sign of appreciation. Why he knocked her out was for her own protection. If she came with him, no doubt Orochimaru would have killed her. He never wanted her dead or the least hurt. But he has hurt her millions of times hasn't he? But she found ways to forgive him and set him free.

And now that he is free, his supposed to be jumping for joy. However, not to his surprise, he is just as lost as like in the start. Who would have thought freedom could have a bitter taste to it? No one is going to save him now besides himself. The question that lingers, is he strong enough to do that?

**If you feel like it, be flaming or cool I'll gladly accept it.**


	5. Resurfacing

**I have noticed that most of my chapters are quite short. I can't promise to write long pieces but I'll try to make things more interesting for everyone. Read on!!!!**

**Chapter 5 – Resurfacing**

Her existence in this world is officially counted as eighteen years. Yet all she could remember was last year. Not that there is something to complain about. She is currently happy with her status. A loving family, a great set of friends, men's adoration and most of all, the entire Village's respect. Despite it all there is a piece of her life missing which she can't place her finger on. Her medic sensei would tell her the other seventeen years it didn't matter as much as today. What matters are the present and the future. A kunochi should leave the past behind.

Her closest friends were away on different missions. It was only last year when they had to split up and pursue different things. The boisterous young man who dreams of being Hokage is indeed proving himself worthy. While her obnoxious and moody artistic friend is becoming popular in his own right.

Her routines were less ordinary. Thanks to her chakra control she can play with the elemental forces of nature. Gathering chakra from nature and sealing it inside her body made her most the efficient medic nin of all. As long as there is a form of life energy in the surroundings she can heal and survive. People dubbed her as the walking hospital. There seems to be no ailment she can't heal. Except for those brought about by old age or genetic problems. She is a doctor but not a god after all. She was blessed to delay death but never stop it.

Not far from the village was a dashing young man of eighteen. No doubt his chakra is dangerously strong. It has been three years since he had came face to face with his past. He had silently hoped he wouldn't have to resolve in coming to the village. But the years have been very stingy to him. Fate did not allow him to accomplish what he longed to do.

It seemed that destiny wanted him to go back to this place. The village where he was born and partially raised. This time no one asked him to go back, it was his decision. He was sure that the person he longed to fight would show up in this place. Maybe providence wanted drama. After all in this village all the hate started, it could be also the proper place to end it.

He is not expecting any open arm welcome. All he could ever get probably are insults, scorn and other accusations. He doesn't have to stay long anyway. Once that person arrives he will kill him and move on with his second goal. It's going to be just that easy. What woman could resist him?

It was one of those days she decided to go out of the village and stretch her chakra skills. She loved the feel of water, wind and earth aura flowing with her. It feels soothing. Her favorite spot is in the middle of the lake just outside the gates. As she meditates on top of the water, her slow breaths takes in the wind. The lake is the perfect place for water, wind and earth to combine. A large body of water in the middle of the earth invisibly surrounded by the wind. There is no better way to restore chakra than this.

He was heading straight to the village when he felt a strange aura. It wasn't dangerous but strong. There was no feeling heaviness however you can sense it is bountiful. He cannot help but track down the source of this enticing power.

This chakra is of pure intent he concluded. It was built out of gentleness and unselfishness. While his was built on bitterness and vengeance. He knew this foreign aura was meant to give life. Unlike his which was meant to destroy. The world does need balance. He cannot rest until he meets the one possessing this exceptional power. He hid his chakra in order to observe the other bearer carefully.

What he saw surprised him. A woman is sitting in the middle of the lake, meditating a swirling color of light blue, green and brown pass through her skin pores. It was a tranquil sight to behold. However what shocked him more was when he noticed her hair color. It was glistening pink neatly tied in a bun adorned by accessories.

There was only one girl from this village who had this hair color. Then he realized that this presence of calm was familiar. She might not be aware but ever since they had a bond. Her presence is like a sedative for him. In his awe he unintentionally left his guard down.

The meditating woman senses the dangerous aura at her back. She quickly stood in battle stance ready to fight. Her quickness impressed him much. He might as well surprise her so he charged ahead.

She felt him coming but there was no intent to kill. Could this be a sign of a greeting? Maybe one of her closest friends finally got home and decided to surprise her. She decided to play the game but still kept caution. She charged head on.

To the woman's surprise coming at her is handsome man of her age. He somehow resembled one of her friends. His face however was more stern and his chakra stronger. And yet there was a gentle look in his eyes as he tries to approach her. In an arms length uncharacteristically he grabbed her arm. Pulled her close enough to see her face. It was indeed her, those innocent emerald orbs drowned him that very moment. He had no idea how much he wanted this meeting.

"Sakura.." he muttered. Perplexed at the strangers reaction of familiarity the woman answered. "Who are you? How did you know my name?"

" _Who are you? How did you know my name?" _echoed in his head. She's joking right? But the look on her face is too blank. How could she forget him? "Sakura, its me." he muttered.

Not trusting his dangerous chakra she found a chance to throw a direct a hit at him. Thanks to Sasuke's agility and battle experience, he blocked the attacked aimed at his face. He might have prevented any physical damage but the force pushed him a distance away.

He couldn't believe that she attacked him. Worst even said she doesn't know him? Could he have mistaken? But this woman is Sakura Haruno, she said so herself. Her chakra is familiar to him. He could never have mistaken but why and how could she have forgotten him?

She kept her guard. He might attack anytime. While he in the other hand decided to observe her. This forgetting thing, was it just a game? She was being annoying again. "You pulled this prank too long Sakura, don't you recognize me?!"

The female raised an eyebrow. "Listen here, I never seen you before." She huffed. "You might look like one of my friends but that doesn't give us any relation." These words shocked him. "But I am that friend, Sakura it's me Sasuke." Secretly he hoped she would finish this game of pretend. "I have no friend who bears that name."

He felt the world to begin to spin. Not only had she insisted to not know him. She even denied him as a friend. Did she hate him that much? "Sakura…" but no other words seemed to come out of his mouth. When is this game going to end? The situation has begun to irritate him and unconsciously his sharingan was activated.

She looked at him sternly. He does look familiar, how could she not notice? His face is often placed in the bingo book. One of the most wanted S criminals around. "How dare you try to make a fool of me!" She began to gather chakra on both hands. "Pretending to be one of friends? Even if you disguise yourself well your sharingan has betrayed you Uchiha Itachi."

Her aura was beginning to rise drastically. Did she call him Itachi? Why on earth did she mistaken him for Itachi? Of all the insults she could throw at him, this definitely was not funny. Knowing the danger her attack might cause he made his stand. Electric jolts began to fill the atmosphere. "Don't you ever compare me to him. "

He remained in his position. She charged him with might. Their chakras met and an undeniably loud explosion occurred. Debris flew in all directions, as the dust subsided, two figures stood still. "Sakura I am not Itachi, this is Sasuke!" he exclaimed. The woman seemed unconvinced. "I don't know anyone by that name."

" _I'll make her forget about you."_ Suddenly popped into Sasuke's mind. How the heck did this happen? He never thought that she would literally forget him. What on earth did they do to her?

Why is everything so messed up?

She was about to attack once again when a voiced cried out. "Sakura stop!" They both knew the tone well. It was the one they hear every morning in their genin days stating dumb excuses for being late. Well at least someone who really knows Sasuke has arrived.

"Kakashi, what is it? He's here Uchiha Itachi." Sakura pointed out. Sasuke was beginning to lose patience. How many times does she have to repeat those insults?

Kakashi swayed his head in disagreement. "Sakura he is not Uchiha Itachi. He is Uchiha Sasuke a former student of mine." Sakura's face was in genuine shock. "You had an Uchiha as a student Kakashi? How come you never talked about it?" After hearing these words, Uchiha Sasuke is really now confused. Has he been warped into another dimension?

"Sakura it's a long story and whatever happened between me, Sasuke and village is classified information. I'm sorry." Since when did his life become classified information? Didn't all the people feasted on the fact that his clan was massacred? That there was no other man responsible but his elder brother? Wasn't his abandoning the village almost killed his best friend and other genin and one chunin teammate? His life was an open book, what part of his history is classified?

Sakura regained her posture and walked towards Sasuke. "I'm sorry for my mistake. I actually wanted to kill you a moment there." She smiled shyly. How in the world could she manage to smile when she almost killed him? "I deeply apologize." She bowed in front of him. "Let me heal your injuries and replace your wasted chakra."

Replaced wasted chakra? But that means she will have to transfer hers. After the attacked she pulled, he knows she needs it more than he does. Due to his reverie he didn't notice she was now in front of him. He was so mesmerized of her now up close. Though he would be never admit out loud. She has become more beautiful than ever expected, stronger too. He watched her as her hands touched the base of his neck. "You have great chakra reserve. Looks like you won't need my help much." She explained still holding on to his neck gently. "I'll just heal your bruises though they are all minor."

He felt her chakra circulate his body. As he observed it was so relaxing, it seemed to heal him to the very core. "I am Haruno Sakura, as strange as our encounter is it's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha Sasuke."


	6. Revelations

**To my recent reviewers: Icygirl2, Sakura Uchhhia and LightBender thank you for taking the time to clicking the button and inspiring me to continue. **

**To the people who have taken time to read my fic a big thank you too. Please tell me what you feel so I can further improve the story.**

**Now Let's go on with the show.**

**Chapter 6 Revelations**

Sakura released her hold on Sasuke's neck. That was enough to heal his wounds. It surprised her that after the defense he pulled off, he still has more chakra than expected.

"Sasuke, Sakura is Konoha's number 1 medic nin now." Kakashi interrupted. "Two years ago she has just surpassed Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi observed the young Uchiha's reaction. He seemed too caught up with all that is happening he can't figure out what emotion he will express.

"Sakura, can you leave me and Sasuke to talk. We have a lot to catch up." Sakura nodded in agreement. Performing a few hand seals, "I'll see you later Kakashi and hope to see you too Sasuke." In a blink of an eye she was gone in a puff of smoke.

"What in the world is happening Kakashi?" Sasuke irritated spoke. "Am I in some sort of twilight zone?" Kakashi sighed, he had a lot of explaining to do. "Sasuke remember what I told you years ago?" Memories came flooding in the young man's mind.

"_You should savor each moment that you spend with everything you will leave behind." Sasuke broke out of his reverie "What are you saying?" Kakashi looked at Sakura. " When the time comes you want to comeback for it.." Kakashi eyed Sasuke seriously. " They might not be at the same place you left it." _

"Is this what you meant Kakashi?" Sasuke queried. "You knew that this would happen?" Kakashi swayed his head.

"No, Sasuke I didn't. It all happened too fast, but we thought it would be best if she remained not remembering you." Sasuke crossed his arms. "What happened?"

Was she caught in an accident and got amnesia?" Kakashi chuckled. "This isn't a stereotypical soap opera Sasuke." Kakashi motioned Sasuke to follow which he did willingly. They both jumped over a few trees until they got one high enough to view all of Konoha. "Why did you bring me up here Kakashi?"

"Sasuke, Konoha is a huge village. Many depend on Leaf shinobi's to keep it safe. You do know that each ninja's priority is there village." He stated.

"What has this got to do about Sakura forgetting about me?" Impatient as ever, he will never change that side of him. "Sasuke, to place it simply, Sakura traded all of her memories for knowledge two years ago. So as you have seen, she only remembers the events of last year."

"What for? Konoha has enough shinobi's to protect it." Sasuke replied. "Sasuke you know about the jinchiruuki's right?" the young man nodded.

"Those demons we know can be sealed. However they still cause trouble, do you know another way to get rid of them?" Sasuke thought for a moment. "Well, they are still living entities so I guess we could kill them." Kakashi looked at his companion. "Until now, violence is still your option. Maybe we can kill them but it is close to impossible."

There was a sudden gush of wind. "The jinchiruuki are a part of nature. We know that when nature is abused it can turn against us. That is same principle with the jinchiruuki." Sasuke eyed his former teacher. "You mean to say that the jinchiruuki were pure beings and due to abuse they have become demons?" Kakashi nodded.

"Since ancient times, the quest for power has already been a conflict. Each village needed as dependable guardian. As you can see no two jinchiruuki can be found in one village. Meaning that each jinchiruuki was assigned to protect the village were there bijou is located." Kakashi finished.

"So you're telling me that the Kyuubi used to be the protector of the Leaf?" He was quick to wit as ever. "Did Sakura traded her memories for that information?"

It's that question again. He had to know, was that the reason she has forgotten about him? Kakashi swayed his head. "Sasuke, Sakura has the best chakra control in all of Fire country. Probably the world. In order to permanently defeat the Jinchiruuki its enraged spirits must be purified." Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "What has Sakura got to do with this?"

"Sasuke, Sakura's new found knowledge was acquired after trading her memories. In order for all the knowledge to fill in her mind, she had to remove all the contents of her mind. We had to protect her for these two years to make sure no one messes with her mind." Kakakshi sighed. "She is in a stable condition now, all familiarized with her personality and history. Well, almost as you can see. Of course Sasuke, you know why we decided for her not to remember you. "

Sadly yes he knows why it is better for him to be forgotten. However he never thought that would disturb him this much.


	7. Resurgence

**Hi people! I would like to thank my dear reviewers and those who have taken the time read this story. To the amazing people of Simply Love thank you, it's one of the best Sasuke and Sakura Forums ever!!! I'm so happy that people actually read, placed my story in their C2, favorite and alert list. I am very humbled by all these.**

**Now Let's get on with the show.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Resurgence **

It was another typical day in the Hokage tower. Papers works are piling up, Ninja's are reporting the status of their missions and others are just receiving theirs. Amidst this all, there was a little twist to all these routines. Kakashi knew this would cause a stir, the ANBU's thought he was crazy dragging the traitor as they accused to see the Hokage. Shizune panicked at the sight of the Uchiha, she thought Sasuke has manipulated Kakashi. But after seeing the familiar glint in his eyes she knew he was in his right mind. The question now was, what does the young Uchiha want?

Reaching the office of the hokage, Sasuke respectfully bowed. The act surprised Kakashi, Sasuke was never that courteous. He was never that ruthless but he is often times rude. Tsunade eyed the Uchiha suspiciously. "What do you want from me Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at the hokage straight in the eye. "Itachi is coming here once again, I feel it and I want to be here when it happens."

"So you came back here believing Itachi will drop by this year?" Sasuke nodded. It was a possibility Tsunade has considered long before. "They came here after the chunnin exams, his teammates dropped by and killed all the monks in the shrine right? All these occurred in a time span of three years. I'll take on the bet he'll be dropping by again."

Sasuke was still as sharp as ever. Tsunade believed he has been doing his homework. True, that the unsealing and capturing of the jinchuiruki seems to be active in a cycle of three years. "So you want to claim your revenge when he comes." She finished.

"Basically, that's it Tsunade-sama." Sasuke remained standing still. "I know its sounds stupid, I left this village to look for Itachi but I ended up coming back." The young man sighed. "I guess Konoha is imposing itself on me. No, matter what I do and get into, Konoha will always be there calling me back."

It all sounded so familiar.

"_That's because I realized that no matter where I ran Konoha will follow me." Those words _reverberated in Tsunade's mind. _Looks like some sense has finally got into him._ "Very well Uchiha, I'll consult the elders about it." Tsunade scanned some records. "It seems you haven't been causing trouble since Orochimaru's death. And I must admit you had played hero in some occasions and the other villages are thankful. Is it true Sasuke, you defeated some Akatsuki members?"

"Well I had an encounter with the one who looks like a venus flower trap. He was spying on me and updating my whereabouts to Itachi. It's from him actually were I got the idea that they will come here." The Uchiha stated "Why did he spill details?" The young man swayed his head, "No but I had other ways of getting my information, the Sharingan plus Orochimaru's mind jutsus are quite a good combination."

"Sasuke, what did you feel when you helped Orochimaru die?" Tsunade blurted out of a sudden. "I was relieved that I wouldn't have to give up my body. I never said it out loud but part of me was thankful. I wanted to be fully conscious when I finally defeat Itachi. When they came to retrieve me, I realized, no way will I let him have the benefit of my power." Tsunade smirked. "So you just used him." Sasuke shrugged. "I guess so Tsunade-sama, but this I can assure you. Once I defeat Itachi, I swear to repay Konoha all the damage I have caused. You can execute me if you want, but please let me have my revenge."

Tsunade smirked "Now you are begging to have your revenge? I will never understand you Sasuke." Sasuke remained unfazed. "I don't understand myself too Tsunade-sama. I confess my life has no direction but revenge. So I might as well head that way and maybe after that I'll find my way."

"You haven't forgotten about the detonator seal Sakura casted on you Sasuke right?" The Hokage asked. "Yes, and I believe you have seen my sincerity with it." The hokage nodded in agreement. "I know and if you are lucky enough, it will convince the elders too."

"Do you have restrictions for me Tsunade-sama? Am I to be guarded by Anbu twenty-four seven?" the young man queried. "I don't think that would be necessary Sasuke, the seal is enough to restrain you." Tsunade looked out the window. "However, I cannot assure you that the villagers will not welcome you with open arms."

"I am ready for that Tsunade-sama." The hokage smiled a bitter smile. "Sasuke, I know you have realized your mistake."

Kakashi was thankful in the sidelines that things seem positive. The silver haired prodigy wanted to hear what his student has to say. It's a good thing Sasuke said the proper words and now with wisdom he did well. Kakashi knew that the young Uchiha would be an asset in the future. Could this be finally it? Thank goodness some sense has finally dawned to him.

Out of the blue Tsunade ringed a bell. In a flash, Konoha's top medic nin, her precious apprentice came in from the window. "You called shishou?" the beautiful woman queried. "Sakura, I need you to adopt Sasuke for awhile." These words shocked the Uchiha prodigy and Kakashi just the same. What on earth is happening here?

It was all because of one wish, a plead before a great sacrifice.

_Tsunade shishou, before I forget all my memories, I have a favor to ask. You must grant this.". _

"_What is it?" Sakura smiled bitterly. _

"_If Sasuke comes back to Konoha, please let him be under my care."_

_Tsunade was surprised. "But you wouldn't remember him Sakura." _

"_My mind might forget him shishou, but I know my heart will recognize and recall him just the same."_

Sakura smiled. "I'll be glad too shishou." She looked at Sasuke with cheerfulness. "You don't mind Sasuke do you?" He unconsciously nodded puzzled on how a part of him secretly wanted to be near her. "Great, I'll make sure you are settled well Sasuke. Can you assist us Kakashi Sensei?" The Jounin nodded in agreement and walked along with the two teens. Secretly he was somewhat happy that the two can be reunited. Maybe this time things will be better for the both of them.

Tsunade keeps her promises, just like a Hokage would do. With a questioning gaze she watched Sasuke obediently follow Sakura. She held her temples, this is going to be a huge headache. Sai is not going to like this, Naruto will be scandalized and the elders will think she is insane. But her gut feeling pushed her to keep her promise. The look in Sakura's eyes held so much meaning when she agreed to take Sasuke in. And as for the Uchiha, she was willing to give this man another chance. They needed him just as much he needed them. All she could do is silently pray this will all lead for the better, it just had too.

**If commercial entities need funds to survive, this writer needs reviews to get inspired Please read and review and help in the continuous development of this story. **


	8. Resuscitate

**Hello, hello! Here is another chapter of my story. To my faithful readers and reviewers thank you for keeping my spirit up. **

**Just a little rant:**

**Honestly, I have been reading a few forums and many fear that Sasu/Saku might collapse because of a mystery female character whom Sasuke will team up with. All I can say is, their bond as a team cannot easily be ruined by an appearance of a new character. And please remember when Sasuke loses control only Sakura can calm him down. Not just in the Forest of Death, but also in the fight at the hospital roof top plus he just had to leave her behind, if she came with him, Ororchimaru would kill her, Sasuke wouldn't want that you at all and so do we right? Right!**

**Now let's get it on with the show!!!!**

**Chapter 8 **

**Resuscitate **

Sasuke and Sakura speedily skipped through the roofs of Konoha. The young Uchiha watched the rosette haired girl flung herself in the air. He had been observing her moves and cannot help but admire the grace she exudes. It seems Kakashi is right, she has indeed surpassed Tsunade. He has seen her fight and heal, her chakra reserve is impressive. He has not seen it all yet, but seeing a glimpse is already an assurance that she has indeed gone a long way.

The raven haired boy has been fighting battles for the longest time he could remember. He has built up an instinct of knowing a rival's strength by merely seeing them. In the Hokage office, he has sensed Tsunade's strong aura but when Sakura arrived her presence just swallowed every thing up. If there was anyone capable of restraining him for a period of time, it was her. He didn't like it one bit, the girl he once judged as weak is now parallel to him. Surely if Sakura has improved the dobe Naruto could have also. He was never to be left behind strength wise. He can't say the same for intelligence though.

Sakura stopped and signaled Sasuke that they had arrived to her place. Sasuke was expecting a small apartment. To his surprise Sakura has a cozy looking house at the corner of Konoha. It was surrounded by greens and blossoms of different kinds. The atmosphere of her home was a perfect reflection of her, vibrant and full of promise. His head seemed to have floated while he walked towards her house, it had an inviting aura to it.

Sakura gently opened the door of her home. The gestured made Sasuke feel wanted and secured. Her home was neatly organized, something he expected of her. From his observation, the place can have two bedrooms. "You take the guest room, the one on the left side Sasuke." She eyed the man before her there seems something missing. "Don't you have things with you?" He swayed his head. "Nothing really just this small backpack of mine." She smiled sweetly at him. "Well feel free to do your laundry here all the time. You don't have to worry about me freaking out seeing your intimate apparel. I'm used to and seen worse."

"What do you mean worse?" he can't help but ask. She couldn't have given herself to some sick fool now hasn't she? "My friends, Naruto and Sai during missions would do laundry with me. Sometimes they would bicker when taking bath in rivers while on missions in underpants. Plus I am a doctor, so while I perform operations it is inevitable don't you think?" He sighed relieved, that explanation simply covers it up all.

"Are you hungry? I think I have some rice cakes in the fridge. Have some while I prepare dinner. Are you a vegetarian or any preferences in particular?"

"None" was his straight answer. "Good, I always trouble myself in making ramen for Naruto." She stated as she proceeded to the fridge. "Why don't you just serve Instant Ramen instead?" He queried. "Naruto is a dear friend, if I'm going to give him something I want it to the best."

Sakura did maintain her sweet self. "Feel free to look around Sasuke." His eyes traveled through the living room. His attention was caught by a pile of photographs displayed. There were pictures of her parents, a whole family shot, a group picture of the newly formed team seven and lots more. But what called his attention the most was a framed sketch. It was a striking likeness of her. Whoever made it has a strong connection to her. There was life in the eyes of the drawing, her smile perfectly captured. It was indeed beautiful, though the real thing is more outstanding.

"I see you are viewing my collection" hands behind her back she came close to him. "I love pictures, because they serve as a proof of my existence." She looked at him "Do you agree?" Shrugging he never cared about existence. Maybe if he were to be asked if he wanted to be born, Sasuke might have said no. "My friend Sai is an artist. He is the one who made this portrait. He has great talent plus awesome ninja skills." He remained silent. "I'll introduce you to them tomorrow. Both of them will be coming back from there respective missions."

"I'm impressed you managed to purchase a home for yourself." The Uchiha commented. "Well it took me one S class mission to get this place."

"It must have been a tough mission." He commented. "I guess it was, but I'm pretty sure it was worth it." Sakura ushered him to the dinning room. "How long has it been since you ate a home cooked meal?"

The question made Sasuke's mind spin. He couldn't remember the last time. Since Orochimaru's defeat he had to settle eating in restaurants or cook for himself. The food he prepares we always on the road. He never had a real home. It's quite amusing that he has gotten much after coming back to Konoha. Not only did the Hokage accept him back. He got admitted to a home and to be taken cared of one of the gentlest people he knew.

Sakura observed Sasuke. He was always silent, never talks back when not asked. Maybe he really has so many things to hide. But she wouldn't force him to talk. She hasn't known him too much to pry and maybe he was the type who likes prying.

Sasuke could sense her uneasiness. He was never the one to start conversations. It will be better for the both of them if he kept silent. He might say something stupid which she doesn't need to know. He watched her fiddle the chopsticks. Her hair was radiant under the lights of the room. Her lips shimmered with distinctive radiance. He wouldn't be surprised if men came and begged her to marry them. Well that is if they could get pass Naruto and Sai.

"Would they mind if they knew a guy was going to live with you?" he couldn't help but inquire. She raised an eyebrow "Who do you mean?" As she placed down her chop sticks. "Your friends, men can be over protective of female friends." At the back of his mind he knows, Naruto would curse him to death. Sai would want him to send him to the nether world. He would be accused of not keeping his side of the bargain. It wasn't his fault Tsunade order this right? Kakashi can testify to that.

"They know I can beat the crap about perverts, so I guess I'll survive." She answered confidently. Well she does have a point she won't be touched without her consent. "Sasuke, you don't plan on anything naughty right?" she blurted out with a hint of mischievousness in her voice. He defensively shook his head. "Now Sasuke, I promise not to make a move on you." She said laughing. "I bet you had a lot of fan girls wherever you go."

Her smile is so beautiful. He can't live with her without confessing his intentions. He has betrayed her countless times and now having a second chance, he might as well make it less hurtful. "Sakura, I need to tell you something. A brief history of myself." He just had to make things clear. She nodded in agreement. "You know the Uchiha massacre?" her eyes saddened as she answered a yes. "I am Itachi's younger brother. Kakashi was my teacher before I left Konoha to find Itachi and avenge my clan. I sold my soul to Orochimaru and was saved just in time by Konoha nins." He stated as a matter of fact, he was about to say other things when..

"After that, you have stayed out of trouble and offered your assistance to the village you once abandoned. I know about the detonator seal on you, I was informed that before I lost my memories I casted it on you. I know that team seven was the one who saved you from Orochimaru. That's why I have this house." She ended.

"Aren't you worried that a traitor is living with you?" he queried. "People will judge me and along with you also for associating with me." he explained. Things would be easier if she would just reject him. So he can assure himself that he can find redemption in her hating him. She just has to hate him, he deserves it.

"It doesn't matter to me Sasuke, because if you had ill intentions you should have died a few minutes ago." She smiled weakly. "Now stop feeling to guilty. You have a lot to prove and we must work on that." Those words were probably one of the biggest shocks in his life. Even at the fact she has forgotten about him, she still managed to care unconditionally for him.He looked away. "Sakura, your friends don't like me. Everyone probably doesn't like me."

She went near him and gently held his face and ushered it to face her. "Then I will make them understand. You deserve a second life Sasuke. Every repenting soul in agony deserves it." He was surprised of the close proximity. How could he deserve such grace from this wonderful woman? He pulled away before doing something stupid. Everything is going fine for the moment he just couldn't screw this up. For now, it was enough that he had her friendship. And within his conscience he knew he had a deal to keep in mind.


	9. Reunion

Hi People! I deeply apologize for not updating. Let's just say some things got in the way. To all who reviewed thank you so much!!!   
Chapter 9 Reunion 

Two mighty looking shinobi stood still in front of the Hokage. One has radiant blond hair and cheerful blue eyes. The other had a fine toned abdomen and a passive but attractive face. The Hokage felt pride for these two, they are probably one of the best in the world.

"It's been awhile, Naruto, Sai." The two nodded in agreement. "I called you both here for a very important reason." Breathing in she finally stated. "He's back and currently staying in Sakura's residence."

"Nani?!" screeched the blonde. The brunette could only distort his face in disgust. "Well Naruto, I did promise her. A Hokage keeps the honor of his words." The blonde crossed his arms. "She most likely won't remember what she asked of you Oba-chan." The brunette kept still. "He can't harm her, if he ever will, we know death will come to him first." The Hokage replied.

"Tsunade-sama, you think it will be best if he stays with her?" The blonde man eyed the speaker. "You agree to this? I can't believe you!" The brunette remained unfazed. "We all know she loved him. I don't know if feelings can be carried over even if the memory is gone, but Hokage-sama, do you think it would be best for her?" the brunette reiterated.

Naruto was getting more irritated. "Sai, I thought you hated this guy more than anyone will?" He accused. "And aren't you supposed to be the brother like best friend? " retorted Sai. "I didn't say I agree to this. But the Hokage has a word to keep and so does everyone else." Sai looked at the Hokage pleadingly. "Is it for the best Hokage-sama?"

"I don't know also Sai, but when I saw her reaction as she looks at Sasuke, I just felt it had to be right." The brunette could only stay silent. "So I guess we have no choice but to let teme live with her." Naruto blurted out. 'Fine, but he better not do anything stupid or else I'll tear him limb from limb."

"As if he'll let you stupid" The other boy retorted. "Whose side are you on anyway smiley?" There was a loud thump. "Enough arguing, my decision is final so live with it. If he messes things up he'll regret it. And if any of you smart asses try to provoke him, I'll make sure to torture twice the pain. Understood?" Both young men stopped bickering and at the same time uttered. "Understood"

"Good, now go visit Sakura, have ramen or do whatever you want. Just don't make a scene with the Uchiha."

Upon leaving the Hokage tower. "Sai, where are you off to?" his comrade queried. 'I'll go see Sakura, its noon so lunch break is up." Naruto stretched his arms. "I'll go stuff myself in Icharaku first and catch up on you guys later."

As the two young shinobi parted ways, Sai hurriedly ran to the hospital. Seeing it's facade in view he couldn't help but smile. As he comes near, there was a familiar dangerous aura in the vicinity. He had felt it before and he knew perfectly well who it was from. Slowing down his tracks he came face to face with the owner of the aura. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"So your back, just like I am. I have things to accomplish that you will never understand." The other answered. "What I meant was, why are you here by the hospital? Are you waiting for her?" Sai spoke trying to keep his cool.

"Is there an issue if I am?" Sasuke answered challengingly. "We had a deal if you need to refresh your memory." Sai emphasized. "Me, being here doesn't mean any form of affection." The Uchiha snorted. "But I can never be sure if it will lead to it." Sai crossed his arms. "You're living with her what am I supposed to think?"

"How could you look so low at her? And you call yourself friend?" Sasuke questioned. "After all you have done you still go back to her? What do you take her for?" Sai asked back. "I didn't ask her, the Hokage arranged it and she agreed." Things began to tense up between the two men. "You could have at least the decency to decline. You are a selfish bastard."

Sasuke didn't like the way Sai is accussing him of things. And Sai is not happy that Sasuke is trying to get back into Sakura's life._ "If only I didn't get orders from the Hokage I will be beating his body into a pulp by now." _Sai thought. "_I must remain calm or else it will be the death of me." _ Sasuke said to himself as he tried to keep his composure.

"Sai! You're back!" a cheery voice came out of nowhere. Sai saw Sakura running briskly to him. In a few seconds she lunged on him like an excited child. "I missed you!" she stated while giving Sai a tight embrace. In return, the stoic boy hugged her in return. "It's been awhile beautiful."

Sasuke was clueless on what to make out of this scene. He had no right to feel any sort of emotion. However an alien feeling of irritation, he didn't want her holding him. He didn't want him, calling her beautiful and hugging back just the same. What on earth was wrong with him?

Sakura and Sai let go of each when the rosette haired girl noticed the Uchiha was there. "Sasuke it's nice of you to be here, come I'll introduce you to my friend." He could only shrug and pretend nothing is bothering him. "Sasuke this is Sai, he's the artist friend of mine I told you about." Sasuke nodded. "So you're the one who made the sketches of Sakura in her living room."

"Your's truly, besides being a shinobi, I do have other talents." The other replied proudly. "Sai, Naruto just came back too right?" Sakura queried. "He went ahead to Icharaku. I decided to come by and drag you along with me." Sakura smiled "Sure! Sasuke come with us."

Sasuke was suddenly disturbed with the question. For some reason he has always been confident of Sakura forgiving him. He knew Kakashi would be very mature despite his perverseness in accepting him. He wouldn't careless of what Sai has to say, However, Naruto is different. He has always been unpredictable, can be either dumb or wise depending on his mood. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face his memories again. Having ramen with them in Icharaku might trigger more complicated feelings for him. Then again, he can't be a coward now. His journey has been long, all that he had endured are but giants to the memory he is going to confront now.

Sakura was puzzled why Sasuke cannot answer a simple question. Living with him is quite a unique experience. He often stayed silent but very observant. He looks dangerous but there is a hidden gentleness in him she can't pinpoint. "Well Sasuke are you coming?"

There she goes again. He might as well go along the flow. If he wants their full cooperation for the benefit of his revenge, he might as well try to gain their trust. He can't have their friendship back after all that has happened. He just had to be satisfied with their acquaintance. "Sure, if Sai and your other friend won't mind."

Sai knew the Uchiha was playing along. He might as well do the same. There is no sense in making things more messed up. "I don't mind and I'm sure Naruto will be glad to see you." Assured the other boy.

Three shinobi's went on their way. The strength of their aura cannot be denied. There was a dangerous and dark intent, in the same time there is a calm indifferent atmosphere and everything is balanced a light healing gentleness.

They have finally reached Icharaku. It was noticeable that a young blond man was finishing his tenth bowl of ramen. "Are you that hungry Naruto?" a soft female voice said. "Sakura-chan! It's been awhile." Naruto stood up from where he was sitting. From that view he saw him, the long lost Uchiha his treacherous non-biological brother. He decided not to comment. For all he knows Sakura might not remember they knew each other. He might still be boisterous, but a bit wiser no less. "Naruto, I would like to introduce Sasuke."

"Nice meeting you Sasuke." He held out his hand. The Uchiha took his hand and both are in an engaged in a tight handshake. Naruto wanted to crush the Uchiha's hand. It would only be a fraction of the hurt he and Sakura felt when he decided to leave. Sasuke noticed the vice like grip, but decided to let it pass. He had every right to be angry. Actually he was expecting a punch from him. It's surprising how the years have taught Naruto manners. "Join me in my table you guys." The blond stated as he let go Sasuke's hand.

The four settled in their seats and decided to order. "So Sasuke what brings you here to Konoha?" the blond queried. "I have official business to attend to." was the quick reply. "What do you want from Konoha?" Sai followed up. "I need help in pursuing my goal. Konoha will be vital in its completion."

"So you're just going to use us?" Naruto blurted out of a sudden. Sasuke decided to stay calm. "That's a mean question Naruto." Sakura interrupted. " Konoha will gain something from me too, it's a two way deal."

"That is if you know how to keep a deal." Sai suddenly said. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "I do keep my word. Even if it'll be the death of me." came a statement with a conviction. "I hold on you on that." Sai confirmed.

The ramen was served and each talked about their missions. Sasuke was not surprised to know that Naruto and Sai are now both captains of different ANBU teams. That the two are always personally handpicked for S-class missions. He discovered Sakura frequently stays in Konoha to attend to everyone's medical needs. Though when worst comes to worst she gets deployed when shinobi's need her the most.

"Yo, Naruto, Sai its good to see you back." That last sounding voice could only be coming but from one person only. "I was walking through the road of life and it brought me to my dear students and trusted ally." He grinned under his mask. "Mind if I join you?"

"Come join us Kakashi-sensei." Sakura offered whole heartedly. She never grew out of calling her sensei. Naruto does too. In truth he likes it that way, it gives them a connection. Kakashi had always been proud of his two students. As for Sasuke, they had a lot of things to settle. Though he admired his sincerity in not betraying Konoha after Orochimaru was killed. He pitied his quest for vengeance and power. Sasuke would never allow himself to be happy, it was a sad thought since the young man could have had it all.

"Kakashi sensei, you said Sasuke was once your student when was it? Because from what I remember, Naruto and I are your only students whom you passed." She had always been quick on her wit. "Like what I told you before Sakura. Sasuke's life is classified information. If you want to know things, he has to tell you himself." Kakashi just can't tell her the truth, she had been so happy all this time. She has finally gotten a new life, no sense in messing it up.

"There is no need to put Kakashi on the spot. I will tell you about it Sakura in due time. As for now, let's leave things as it is." The Uchiha reconfirmed. "Some things are better off unknown Sakura. Being ignorant is bliss in certain occasions." Sai stated. "You should just worry about yourself Sakura-chan. You just met him, so there is no sense in trying to get involved in his life. Sasuke seems to be a private person. Let's just give him privacy." Naruto added.

Her friends made sense, but a nagging feeling inside is telling her they are hiding something. However, whatever those things are, she can live not knowing. Her life won't revolve around Uchiha Sasuke so there is no use in prying more.

"Well Sasuke how will Konoha help you in your goal?" Naruto challenged. " Konoha is the target of my goal, when it comes to claim Konoha, I'll be here to stop it." The Uchiha explained. "So you want to play hero." Sai stated. "I cannot be a hero, more of a sacrificial lamb is more like it."

"Is Tsunade Shihou pushing you to do this?" The Uchiha swayed his head. "I want to do this, for memories which need to be placed to peace and to find salvation for myself." Kakashi tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "You can't solely save yourself. Even a hero needs company to lead him to victory." Sasuke just smirked. " Like I said I am not a hero but a sacrifice. Sacrifices can stand alone in return of a crowd."

Sai placed his chopsticks down. "So you think you are worthy to be Konoha's sacrifice? Are you that sanctified?" Sai's tone was challenging. True Sasuke was never perfect, his hands are stained with blood. He wouldn't be an example of a pure sacrificial lamb but "I have to do this, it's the least I could do for Konoha." was his response.

"Do you have other goals beside what you're aiming right now? What if you don't achieve the second goal because the first stopped you." Naruto asked. "The first is my priority, so at the moment that's all that matters."

Sakura was confused. Sai and Naruto just met Sasuke and they seem to bombard him with questions. She never asked Sasuke anything during his stay at her home. She seemed to enjoy the silence between them. Sakura is pleased enough when he does the other chores at home. When he picks her up after work and spars with her every dawn. Every sunrise was meaningful to her when they are together, even if he never uttered a word about his past or plans. Sakura is pleased enough when he does the other chores at home. When he picks her up after work and spars with her every dawn. Every sunrise was meaningful to her when they are together, even if he never uttered a word about his past or plans.

"My, my you young ones speak too much serious topics." Kakashi teased. "Why don't we all have good clean fun and spar with each other tomorrow morning?" he inquired. 'Sounds good to me." Naruto cracked his fists. _"I'm going to beat the crap out of you teme." _

" I don't mind" Sai agreed. _"I need refresh his memory of our deal._" Kakashi eyed Sakura. "Would you be with us Sasuke?" Sakura asked. The Uchiha nodded in agreement. "It's settled then, I'll meet you guys at training grounds tomorrow." Kakashi concluded. "Yes Sensei we will be there." Sakura glanced her watch. "Oh dear I'll be running late please excuse me." She was digging her pocket for cash when. 'Don't worry about it Sakura, I'll pay for it." Sai offered. She muttered a word of thanks with a sweet smile.

Sakura was about to walk away when "Sakura, can I see you tonight after work?" The rosette girl looked back. "Sure Sai, just drop by." Sasuke almost broke his chopsticks. Naruto grinned. _"Now you know what your missing teme."_

When Sakura was out of sight. "Sasuke-teme don't you dare lay a finger on her." Sasuke shrugged. "I have no intentions of getting involved with her." Naruto humphed " You better keep it that way. Her life was better without you." That statement has hurt him more than he had expected. "Stop bickering Naruto, since Godaime gave Uchiha a chance, just let him enjoy his chance." Sai interrupted. "As long as you leave Sakura alone, we won't have problems."

"Now, now boys, Sakura is very important to us. She is our princess so Sasuke understands your point. Right Sasuke?" Kakashi said trying to ease the tension. "Yes I perfectly understand."

"It's better if everything is clear." Naruto finished. "Sai would you like to pay for mine too?" he teased. "You've been an S-class mission pay for it yourself." Sai answered irately. Paying their bills they went on their separate ways.

Kakashi decided to walk alongside Sasuke. "Are you happy now Sasuke?" Sasuke decided not to comment. "If you plan on telling her anything, I advice you to be gentle and leave the part of the one side affection." Sasuke remained silent. "Sasuke, I only wish for your peace. But please while you can, don't drag her further in getting involved with you."

"What do you want me to do Kakashi?" He was confused and angry inside. "Leave her apartment, you can stay at my place or I'll even find you an apartment." Kakashi offered. "You all want me out of her life." He nonchalantly stated. "We have a reason to Sasuke."

"Fine, get me an apartment and I'll be moving out as soon as I can." Both halted in their strides. "Consider it done." In a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone.

Continuing his walk, Sasuke passed by the park and saw the bench where she left her unconscious. His past has finally confronted him again. The present bombarded him of undeniable truths. He was out of her life now. He doesn't know if he will live long enough to get to know the new her. But it wasn't his priority. He began to feel a wave of frustration in him. He couldn't wait for tomorrow's sparring match.

"_I'll beat the crap out of those two losers."_

**Wow! This was my longest chapter as of yet. So what do you guys say? Just click the review button and tell me your rants and raves. And since this is the ninth chapter **

**I'll be hoping to get ten reviews as an inspiration for the tenth chapter he,he.. (just wishful thinking) **

**Thanks again guys.**


End file.
